helljefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Erinnerung
Es war ein stinknormaler Tag in Equestria und Umgebung. In Manehatten hielt sich allerdings ein gewisser Hengst auf, dessen Laune mürrischer nicht hätte sein können. Eross konnte diese drittklassige nein, viertklässige Bruchbude von manehattener Billigbar nicht leiden. Dieses Spülwasser, was diese Abzocker hier Bier nannten hätte er nicht mal diesen dämlichen Geschäftshengsten aus Union Island an den Kopf geworfen! Er hatte dieses Treffen mit großen Hoffnungen organisiert, hätte er es geschafft einige dieser Geldsäcke dazu zu bewegen in das Schattenreich zu investieren, hätte für ihn dort durchaus als guten Verhandlungspartner dargestellt. Aber diese verdammten Geldsäcke, und vorallem diese verdammte Schnepfe, meinten das das Schattenreich noch kein sicherer Ort für eine Investition wäre. "Was für aufgeblasene Kröten!", dachte er wütend,"Damit hätte ich Safiras nervige Genörgel von "Arbeit und Brot für Alle" endlichunterbinden können!" "Diese dämliche Tussie von Geschäftsstute musste ja unbedingt ihre verdammten Bedenken äußern, als ich schon einige von denen ins Boot geholt hatte, Mist Mist Mist!", schäumte er innerlich und so gerne hätte er diese ganzen Geldgeier umgelegt. Aber heute nicht, heute nicht. Er würde trotz dieses Misserfolgen noch etwas länger in Manehatten bleiben, sonst wäre das teure Hotelzimmer ja umsonst gebucht worden! --- Union Island, die de-facto Hochburg der Combine und Heimat der Vereinigte Republik der Union-Ponys. In der Hauptstadt Union City herrschte wie immer ein geschäftliches Treiben, die Zitadelle war am Horizont zu sehen und der Ordnungsschutz überwachte wie immer im Verborgenen (man will die Bevölkerung ja nicht nerven) die Umgebung. Auch wenn die letztgenannte Organisation eine gute Unterstützung der örtlichen Polizei abgab, wusste sie dennoch nicht das der größte Verbrecherlord der lokalen Unterwelt um sein Leben rannte. Tarkosa, dieser kaltblütige und skrupellose Psychopath von einem Verbrecherboss fürchtete sich vor niemanden, außer vor einem noch viel größerem Psychopathen. Dieses Pony war der Bevölkerung, den Banden und seinem Amtskollegen eher als brutales und rücksichtloses Monster bekannt. Es schlug zu, wenn sich alle Mitglieder einer Bande trafen, was unumgänglich war, wenn alle Aktivitäten dauerhaft bestand haben sollten. Und wie es seine Bande nun traf... Er versuchte dieses Bild aus seinem Kopf zu kriegen, was allerdings schwer war, weil das verantwortliche Pony ihm dicht auf den Fersen war. Es hatte jeden einzelnen Verbrecher brutal und gnadenlos getötet, und einige sogar gefoltert. Er galoppierte so schnell er konnte durch das Industriegebiet der Stadt. Er stolperte und viel hin. Er prallte direkt gegen eine Mauer. Er versuchte seine Benommenheit loszuwerden, als er jedoch wieder alles glasklar sah weiteten sich seine Pupillen. Das Pony, eine Stute, sah mit einem verrückten Lächeln auf ihn herab. Vom langen Messer in der Hufe tropfte immer noch Blut. Sein Gesicht war vollkommen vor Angst verzerrt. Das Pony leckte mit einer langen Zungenbewegung das Blut vom Messer. "NEIN! BITTE, TU MIR NICHTS!!!", schrie er in seiner Verzweiflung vor Angst. Das Pony, ein Black-Pony/Schatten-Hybrid mit zwei gekreuzten Bandagen um jeden Flügel und etwas Blut unter den roten Augen, zögerte. "Warum sollte ich?", sprach die Stute in einem völlig entspannten Ton: "Du und der andere Abschaum von Ponys seid ein lästiger Teil der Gesellschaft und außerdem, an wem soll ich denn sonst meine Mordlust ausleben?", sagte die Stute schlicht und setzte wieder ihr verrücktes Grinsen auf: "Erst euch, und dann Equestria!" Die Stute holte zum Schlag aus. "WARTE!!!", schrie der Verbrecherboss. Sie hielt inne. Ihre lila-orange gestreifte Mähne glitzerte in der Sonne: "Bevor ich sterbe, will ich wissen, wer du bist!", verlangte Tarkosa. "Memory.", kam die knappe Antwort. Tarkosa überlegte kurz, kam aber zu keinem weiteren Versuch seinen Tod hinauszuzögern, weil Memory schon das Messer in seinem Bauch rammte. Er schrie wie am Spieß, die qualvollen Schmerzen kaum ertragend, als das Pony den Bauch und den Brustkorb freilegte. Mit einem wahnsinnigen Grinsen, riss Memory jedes Organ einzeln raus. Die höllischen Schmerzen ließen Tarkosa noch lauter schreien. Um so mehr er schrie, dessto mehr freute sich Memory. Nach dem sie die Lunge erreicht hatte und der Verbrecherboss immer noch nicht ohnmächtig wurde, packte sich Memory sein Herz und riss auch dieses raus. Das erlöste den Verbrecherlord von seinen Höllenqualen. Memory freute sich, sie hatte jede Verbrecherorganisation auf Union Island zerschlagen und das so, wie sie es gerne machte, blutig und sadistisch. Wieso sie es gerne machte? - Niemand wusste, aus welchen Grund sie diese Mordlust hatte, ihr Adoptivvater hatte sie mit Liebe und nicht mit Hass erzogen... irgendetwas in ihrer frühen Kindheit, musste das verursacht haben. "Ist da wer?!", kam es um die Ecke - ein Arbeiter, nun aber ab durch die Mitte! Der Arbeiter kam um die Ecke und entdeckte die Leiche Tarkosas: "HELLIGE LUNA!!!" Der Ordnungsschutz und die Spurensicherung der Union-Ponys rückte an, der Tatort wurde abgesperrt. --- Eross war nun in einer der besseren Bars von Manehatten, angemessenes Bier und sogar ein Fernseher hang hinter dem Tresen. Momentan liefen die neusten Nachrichten und das Nachrichten-Pony berichtete von einer Serie an grauenvollen Massenmorden. Er konnte kaum etwas verstehen, bis der Barhengst die Lautstärke aufdrehte und die meisten Gespräche verstummten. "Die Massenmorde in Union City haben, mit der Zerschlagung aller einflussreichen Verbrecherbanden, ein Ende gefunden." "Von dem oder den Mördern fehlen jedoch noch alle Spuren." "Die örtlichen Behörden versprachen erneut ihre Bemühungen zu erhöhen und..." Den Rest des Berichtes hörte er gar nicht mehr, ein Gefühl des Unbehagens veranlasste ihn etwas genauer darüber nachzudenken: Ein Killer der in der Unterwelt auf Union Island den Behörden durch die Lappen ging musste sehr viel Glück haben oder er musste irgendwen haben der in deckte. Er wusste nicht wirklich warum ihn dieses unangenehme Gefühl beschlich, es würde bestimmt sehr bald vergehen. In der Zitadelle grübelte Overlord über etwas sehr wichtiges nach. "Neo", sagte er schließlich nach einem Moment der gnadenlosen Stille schließlich und eine seiner persönlichen Wachen, ein Elitesoldat, betrat sein Büro. "Ja Sir?", stand der Soldat kerzengrade und diszipliniert vor dem Bürotisch seines obersten Befehlshabers, jederzeit bereit seine Pflicht zu erfüllen. Overlord katapultierte sich schnurstracks aus seinem Sessel und war mit diesem einen Ruck sofort auf den Beinen. "Neo, schnapp dir Adrian und seh bitte nach meinen "kleinen Schützling", bat er seinen treuen Leibwächter. "Ja Sir!", kam es unverzüglich zurück und Neo maschierte zu seinem Zwillingsbruder und Mitelitesoldaten Adrian, machte eine Gestik mit seiner Waffe und beide maschierten zielgerichtet los. Overlord nahm seine High-Tech-Schutzbrille und Sturmmaske ab und sah nun nicht mehr den Schnickschnack, welcher auf dem HUD seiner Schutzbrille rumschwirrte. Er nahm ein eingerahmtes Bild in seine Hand und betrachtete das es mit einem glückliche, aber dennoch traurigem Lächeln. Auf dem Bild waren seine geliebte, Shadow, damals drei, ein kleines Babyfohlen und seine unwichtige Person abgebildet. Aus seinem Funkgerät erklang die, wie so oft, relativ gefühllose Stimme eines Combinesoldaten. Es war sein treuer Leibwächter Neo: "Sir sie ist nicht in ihrem Zimmer", berichtete Neo ausdruckslos,"Wir konnten kein Indiz dafür finden, wo sie sich aufhält, es tut mir leid Sir", krächzte Neos Stimme mit einer deutlichen Prise Bedauern aus dem Funkgerät. "Womöglich befindet sie sich noch in der Stadt", äußerte Neo seine Vermutung mit aufflammendem Optimismus,"Wir sollten unsere dortigen Einheiten anweisen nach ihr zu suchen." "Nein", kam es prombt zurück,"Sie befindet sich höchstwahrscheinlich schon auf dem Weg nach Equestria, wie sie es immer wieder und wieder angekündigt hat, da bin ich mir sicher." "Sie wäre sonst schon längst wieder hier, dafür kenne ich sie zu gut", Overlord pausierte kurz, die Zweifel über diese Aussage nagten an ihm. Er kannte sie doch gut genug, um sie einzuschätzen oder? In seinem tiefsten Herzen hoffte er das es so war. "Neo, Memory hat jeden einzelnen Gangster auf dieser gottverdammten Insel umgelegt", sei Ton verriet die wachsende Angst in ihm, die Angst sie nicht beschützen zu können, zu versagen! Er beendete das Gespräch mit seinem Untergebenen und sank mit Schweißperlen auf der Stirn in seinen Stuhl. "Oh großer Gott", murmelte er leise vor sich hin, langsam realisierend, welche furchtbaren Folgen eine freilaufende Memory in Equestria haben könnte! Während sich seine Hände in seinen Kopf gruben schossen ihm unzählige Gedanken durch den Kopf. Er hatte dort keinen wirklichen Einfluss und es würde so gut wie unmöglich sein die örtlichen Behörden bei von ihr verursachten Massakern klein zu halten. Man würde sie finden und einsperren, diese Situation würde diese verdammten Stimmen zu ihren einzigen Ansprechpartnern machen. Dieses Szenario durfte er unter keinen Umständen zulassen, es würde nur mehr Tod und Leid bedeuten! Ein Gestalt bewegte sich im Augenwinkel, Overlord sah auf und sah wie sein liebster, schattischer Engel in sein Büro kam. "Hey Dad, was ist los?" ging sie unbeirrt ihres Weges, welcher direkt zu dem Bürotisch ihres Vaters führte,"Du siehst so bedrückt aus, es ist wegen Memory nicht wahr?" Overlord sah zu seiner Tochter auf und atmete tief ein: "Wie du weißt hat sie die hiesiege Unterwelt massakriert und jetzt ist sie wahrscheinlich auf dem Weg nach Equestria, wie sie es immer angekündigt hat." "Oh nein, das kann ja nur noch schlimmer werden", umhufte die Schattenstute ihren Vater sofort und teilte seine Sorge. "Was machen wir jetzt?", sie sah ihre Vater in die Augen, das Schimmern in ihren Augen verriet jedem Laien ihre aktuelle Gefühlslage. Overlord seufzte: "Ich hätte sie aufhalten sollen, aber ich konnte sie doch nicht einsperren", er pausierte für einen kurzen Moment und seufzte erneut,"Ich konnte es nicht und jetzt muss ich dafür sorgen das ihr nichts passiert." "Sie hat nicht die Willenskraft diesen verfluchten Stimmen zu wiederstehen", biss Overlord die Zähne zusammen. "Ich weiß auch das sie es geschafft ihre Mordgelüste nur gegen Verbrecher zurichten und das sie es nicht nochmal machen kann", senkte Shadow bedrückt ihren Kopf. Wie sie Memory so kannte, würde sie wahrscheinlich nie in der Lage sein den Wahnsinn verstummen zulassen, nicht einmal hochpotente Medikamente aus Combineproduktion konnten diese Stimmen zum Schweigen bringen! Overlord drückte seine geliebte Tochter an sich und streichelte sanft ihre Mähne. Was sollte er nur tun? Ja finden musste er sie, sie zurückholen! Das Problem war nur das er absolut keinen Schimmer hatte, wohin Memory gegangen sein könnte. Nun gut, er wusste das es an ihrem Aufenthaltsort eine große Ansammlung von kriminellen Organisationen geben musste. "Ich hole sie zurück", Overlord kuschelte seine Tochter, er hatte schon eine Idee wie er das hinbekommen würde. Es war eine sehr radikale und brutale Idee, er würde definitiv Hilfe brauchen, aber er war immerhin der Obermacker einer enormen Kriegsmaschinerie und diese hat natürlich auch einen Geheimdienst... --- Es war nun tiefe Nacht in Manehatten. Memory nahm einen tiefen Atemzug und lies die frische Nachtluft durch ihre Lungen strömen. Sie sah von dem Dach eines Wolkenkratzers auf die Lichter der Stadt herab. Es war eine schöne Nacht. Eine schöne Nacht zum Morden wie sie fand. Sie wusste schon, welche Verbrecherbande sie als erstens töten würde. In ihrem Kopf malte sie sich schon den qualvollen Tod vieler Ponys aus... sie stellte sich auch vor, einige mit ihren eigenen Gedärmen zu füttern und mit ihrem Blut die Wände neu zu bemalen. Die Stimmen, der Wahnsinn, befeuerten diese Gedanken nur. Sie sah sich grinsend ihre Liste an, auf der sie die Namen der örtlichen Verbrecherbanden aufgeschrieben waren. Als erstes auf der Liste stand White Dragon. Die Organisation hatte etwa 427 Mitglieder, den Boss der Bande, Mojiss, mit eigerechnet. Sie hatte eine Spraydose dabei, womit sie ihr "Symbol", einen Totenkopf mit zerbrochener Schädeldecke, zeichnen konnte. Sie bedauerte bei Tarkosa nicht die Zeit gehabt zu haben es an die Mauer zu sprayen. Aber dieses mal, würde sie es hinkriegen. Sie breitete ihre Flügel aus und erhob sich in die Lüfte. Nicht weit entfernt, in einer dunklen Gasse, geschah etwas außerweltliches: eine optische Verzerrung des Raumes, unnormale Partikel bahnten sich ihren Weg aus der Verzerrung und mit einem kräftigen Impuls von grünen und blauen Blitzen öffnete sich ein stabiler, aber unnatürlicher, Riss im Raum - ein Portal der Combine. "Sie hat einen schönen Vorsprung", sagte Agent Smith, als er durch das Portal nach Manehatten trat. Smith war einer von vielen möglichen Decknamen für die nicht-Combine Agenten eben dieser. Dieser Smith war ein mittelgrüner Pegasihengst, spezialist auf die kriminellen Organisationen in Manehatten. Er wusste all die Versammlungsplätze der großen Gangs, ihre Mitgliederzahlen und wer ihre Anführer waren - zumindest bei den heimischen war dies der Fall. Neben dem Agenten durchquerten auch 10 Special Operations-Mitglieder und Overlord das kleine Portal. "Smith, sobald wir ihr jeden Grund nehmen in Manehatten zu sein, wird sie keinen Grund mehr haben in dieser Stadt zuverweilen", gab Overlord mit entschlossener Stimme an Smith zurück. Er war bereit alles zu tun, um Memory wieder sicher zurückzuholen. Und so setzte sich der Trupp in Bewegung, im Schatten wandelnd und entschlossen. Eross spazierte gemütlich durch die leeren Straßen von Manehatten, die relative Stille und und Ruhe in den Straßen war für eine Großstadt wie Manehatten äußert ungewöhnlich. Plötzlich entdeckte er in einer Gasse zwei der Mitglieder von White Dragon, welche an ihren Tätowierungen, einem weißen Drachen, unverkennlich waren. Er hatte von diesen Drogenhändlern schon eine Menge unschöner Dinge gehört. Er überlegte kurz und beschloss den Gangstern zufolgen, es würde bestimmt seinem Ruf gut tuen, falls er sensible Informationen hören würde und der Polizei von Manehatten dadurch einen Tipp geben könnte. Er verfolgte sie, bis zu einer gigantischen Lagerhalle, welche das Hauptquatier von White Dragon darstellte. Er schlich sich durch die üppig geräumigen Lüftungsschächte in das Gebäude. Auf einem provisorisch aufgebauten Podest stand der Anführer von White Dragon, Mojiss. Eross hörte, während er in den Lüftungsschächten herumkrabbelte, Wortfetzen wie "Es ist hier." und "Es wird uns aber nicht kriegen." Er hatte keinen Schimmer von wem da geredet wurde. Er kroch weiter durch den Schacht. Er sah durch ein Gitter die gut über 400 Ponys von White Dragon. Das Licht fing urplötzlich an unregemäßig zu flackern. "Was hat das zu bedeuten?!", rief einer der Gangster. Ein Kichern erklang, ein böses Kichern. Dann ertönte eine weibliche Stimme. "Ich habe schon viele eurer Spate getötet und es werden noch mehr", kicherte die Stimme. Ein Röcheln erklang und einer der Verbrecher ging mit durchgeschnittener Kehle zu Boden. Im flackernden Licht war auch die Stute, die den Gangster getötet hatte immer wieder unregelmäßig zusehen. Die geballte Truppe von Verbrechern kriegte Angst, Todesangst, jeder einzelne von ihnen. Ihnen wurde klar wer das war... "SCHEIßE SIE IST DIESE DING!!!", rief einer der Gangster. "TÖTET SIE!!!", schrie Mojiss. Alle Bandenmitglieder begaben sich in Schussposition, zogen ihre Waffen und richteten sie auf das Pony. Es war weg... Es tauchte auf der anderen Seite der Halle auf und schnetzelte sich bereits, durch Todesschreie der Verbrecher begleitet, durch die Menge. Sie war schnell und wendig. Sie zerreiste einige in der Mitte, riss Gedärme raus, riss Köpfe ab und schnitt andere in Stücke. Sie genoss jeden einzelnen Schrei. Es war für sie wie ein schöner Traum... 7 Minuten später Jetzt waren nur noch ein paar Verbrecher übrig. Sie waren Kampfunfähig und lagen nun alle in einer Reihe. Es waren fünf Überlebende, inklusive Mojiss. Die Stimmen hallten in ihrem Kopf, sie waren unglaublich laut und verlangend. Sie brachten sie zum kichern und sie würde dem Verlangen der Stimmen nachkommen. Sie nahm sich den Ersten vor und stach ihm ins Herz. Dem Zweiten, schnitt sie die Kehle durch und er starb röchelnd. Dem Dritten, schnitt sie den Bauch auf, nahm seinen Magen und steckte ihn in den Halts ihres Opfers, immer weiter durch in den Rachen und weiter... er starb qualvoll. Den Vierten schnitt sie den Bach auf, entnahm seine Gedärme, kastrierte ihn und stopfte den Brei, aus Gedärmen und anderen Organen, in seinen Rachen. Mojiss war von Angst erfüllt, seine ganze Organisation war vernichtet und das auf eine barbarische Art und Weise. Memory war dicht vor ihm und sah in mit einem wahnsinnigen Grinsen an. "Erst mal die Hülle öffnen", sagte sie in einem geisteskranken Ton. Sie schnitt den Bauch und den Brustkorb auf und riss die Organe raus, eins nach dem anderen. Der Verbrecherboss schrie vor Schmerzen. Nachdem Memory ihn gequält und getötet hatte, ging sie an eine der wenigen blutleeren Stelle in der Mitte der Halle und betrachtete ihr Werk... Sie lachte wahnsinnig und ausgelassen. Sie nahm ihre Spraydose und sprayte ihr Symbol auf den Boden. Eross konnte das alles nicht mehr ertragen und er kroch durch die Luftschächte zurück an seinen Ausgangspunkt - der Schock war ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Neben ihm erschienen Lowa und Orydias Köpfe, die von weißem Licht umgeben wurden. "Orydia, ich habe so ein Gefühl das du etwas mit diesem Pony zu tun hast?", er machte tiefe atemzüge, um sein pochendes Herz zu beruhigen,"Nur so ein Gefühl, ich weiß nicht warum." Orydia senkte bedauernd den Kopf nach unten. "Dein Gefühl täuscht dich nicht Eross, es ist meine Schuld ist, dass sie so ist..." --- Der nächste Tag war angebrochen. Eross war in seinem Hotelzimmer und sah fern, während er sein 5-Sterne-Menü zu sich nahm. Es wurde über die unglaublich brutale Auslöschung von White Dragon berichtet. Er musste immer noch daran denken, wie dieses Pony die ganzen Verbrecher umbrachte. Nachdem Orydia ihm seine Frage nicht wirklich beantwortete, hatte er sich schnellstmöglich aus dem Staum gemacht. Dieses Massaker erinnerte ihn sehr an das was damals im Schattenreich geschehen war. "Es gibt eine etwas komplixierte Verbindung zwischen mir und diesem Pony gibt Eross", sagte Orydia, als sie erneut neben ihm erschien. "In welcher Weise genau?", wollte Eross wissen. Orydia atmete tief durch und begann zu erzählen. "Damals im Schattenreich, nach dem Massaker im Dorf..." "WORAN DU SCHULD BIST!", sagte Eross wütend. "JETZT LASS MICH DOCH MAL AUSREDEN!", erwiderte Orydia erzürnt. "Na gut", gab Eross nach. "Also, nachdem da eben alle tot waren, war da ein Paar auf den Boden und... nun ja ich hab in die Gedanken des Hengstes gesehen, der noch lebte..." "Seine letzten Gedanken waren offenbar bei seiner Tochter und da dacht ich mir, weil mir eben langweilig war, das ich einen extrem kleinen Teil meiner Magie, diesem Fohlen gebe." "Und das hab ich auch gemacht." "Wie?", wollte Eross wissen. "Ich habe, mit dem Gedanken an dieses Fohlen, diese geringe Menge meiner Kraft übertragen. beantwortete Orydia die Frage. "Und irgendwie hat sie eine immense Mordlust entwickelt, na klasse", beendete Eross das Gespräch. --- "Verdammt", sagte Overlord geschockt. "Sie hat alle getötet und danach hat sie sich auch noch diese Gang namens City-Pirates vorgeknöpft" "Wie sie die auch noch getötet hat, Gedärme rausgerissen, Köpfe abgerissen und so weiter..." "Und das noch viel schlimmer als bei White Dragon und die sind auch nicht grade schmerzlos gestorben." Overlord ging im Kreis herum und dachte nach. In der Lagerhalle von der sie ihre Suche planten, wurde es zwar sehr dunkel gehalten, aber es war noch hell genug um den Tisch, auf dem eine Karte Manehattens ruhte, zu erleuchten. "Wir müssen weiter suchen, Sir", sagte Agent Smith. "Keine Zeit, wir behalten den ursprünglichen Plan bei", sah Overlord von der Karte auf und deutete auf einen grauen Kreis,"Die Raiders sind entfernungstechnisch am nächsten zu ihrem voherigen Ziel." "Wir warten bis zur Dunkelheit und schlagen dann zu." Memory war auf dem Dach eines Wolkenkratzer und sah auf die Stadt. Ihr Morddrang verlangte mal nicht nach tot, sondern war befriedigt, vorerst. Warum?, fragte sie sich immer wieder. Warum habe ich das alles? Diesen Morddrang? Diese Fähigkeiten? Was verbindet mich mit Orydia? Woher kennt mein Vater meinen richtigen Vater? Was... Nghh..., etwas bereitete ihr Kopfschmerzen. Verdammt was?..., es schmerzte sie weiter. --- Orydia konzentrierte sich auf das Pony, dem sie dieses Fitzelchen ihrer Kraft gegeben hatte, zu finden. "Und hast du schon was?", fragte Eross. Orydia konzentrierte sich weiter... "Ja ich sehe sie... sie ist auf dem Dach eines Wolkenkratzers... ich... ich tuh ihr weh... ICH TUH IHR WEH!!!", rief Death entsetzt. Sie brach den geistigen Kontakt ab... Nachdem sich Memory erholt hatte, schwebte nur noch ein gedanke durch ihren Kopf sie nur noch einen Gedanken RACHE. Mit Orydias Kontaktversuch spürte sie auch Eross und sie wusste instiktiv um seine Taten. Sie wollte Rache für die, die er getötet hatte. Ich werde dich töten, Eross... Für das was du getan hasst... Ich werde dir erst den Bauch aufschneiden... Dann dich kastrieren... Und dann dir jedes Organ einzeln rausreißen... Herz und Lunge werden ich aber da lassen... Damit ich dir das alles in den Hals stopfen kann... Aber erst werde ich mir die restlichen Banden vorknöpfen... Sie lachte von Wahnsinn erfüllt... --- Es war späte Nacht. Memory bereitete sich darauf vor die Raiders zu vernichten. Als sie White Dragon und die City-Pirates auslöschte kam sie nicht dazu den Geschmack von Blut auf ihrer Zunge zergehen zulassen, das hatte sie nur vor Tarkosas tot hingekriegt. Am liebsten Direkt vom Messer mit der Zunge das Blut ablecken. So liebte sie es. Etwas besorgte sie... Wie sollte sie das alles ihrem Vater und ihren Schwestern erklären... Aber ihre richtigen Eltern müssten sich dabei doch im Grabe umdrehen... Egal, dachte sie. Tote können sich nicht bewegen. Tut mir Leid Dad, das ich das alles tue, aber ich kann nicht anders ich MUSS töten. Ich wünschte, ich könnte mir aussuchen wann ich alles was im Weg ist umlegen muss. WARUM bin ich so? Ich kann von Glück sagen, dass ich mich wenigstens auf Verbrecher konzentrieren kann. Ich bin nicht in der Lage nochmal soviel Willenskraft aufzubringen. Aber wenn ich ehrlich bin, kann ich auch ohne diesen Drang geisteskrank Lachen, Kichern, Grinsen und sonst noch das alles machen. Ich würde mir nur gerne aussuchen wann ich diesen Drang verspüre. Hm... Wir werden sehen... Memory breitete ihre Flügel aus und erhob sich in die Lüfte. --- Das Hauptquartier der Raiders war offenbar schon angegriffen worden. Überall standen Polizeiwagen und andere Fahrzeuge um das große Gebäude. Memory ahnte, wer ihr da den Spaß verdorben hatte, vom Dache eines Hochhauses konnte sie sehen, was dort Unten alles los war. Es erklangen Schüsse und Schreie aus dem Gebäude, während die Polizei von Manehatten es nicht wagte sich zu nähern. An einem Fenster konnte sie Schatten und Mündungsfeuer sehen sehen. Ihr war sofort klar zu welchen Gestalten diese Schatten gehörten... COMBINE. Sie ärgerte sich, sie ärgerte sich gewaltig. Sie hätte jetzt einfach darunter fliegen können und die unschuldigen Polizisten und anderen Ponys einfach umlegen können. Sie überlegte... Sie machte sich bereit... Sie brach ab, SO war sie nicht. Sie ging wieder... --- Memory quälte eine Frage. Würde er ihr verzeihen? Würden sie ihr verzeihen? Sie wusste die Antwort nicht. Eins war jedoch sicher, sie würde weiter töten... Eross beschlich ein ungutes Gefühl, er wusste nicht warum. Er hatte seit Orydias geistigen Kontakt mit dem Pony, dem sie ein Fitzelchen ihrer Kraft gab und das sie "Memory" nannte, nicht mehr gut geschlafen. Der Gedanke an diese Horrorstute hielt ihn andauernd wach. Overlord machte sich weiter Gedanken über Memory und den Rest seiner Familie. Es hätte niemals soweit kommen dürfen wie es gekommen ist. In einer Nacht-und-Nebel-Aktion 116 Ponys zu massakrieren war kein Zuckerschlecken und dazu auch etwas, was er gerne vermieden hätte, Drogendealer hin oder her. Eine Sache wusste er aber, es würde für Agent Smith eine persönliche Sache werden, den Anführer von Hell Area zustellen. Er überlegte ob er nicht noch ein ganz spezielles Pony ins Spiel bringen sollte. Er malte sich die möglichen Konsequenzen dieser Idee aus und kam schließlich zum Schluss, das es das Risiko wert sei. Er griff zum Telefon und gab eine bestimmte Nummer ein. Auf Sweet Apple Acres war es wie immer friedlich und ruhig. Aurora war mit dem ollen Jox und Applejack im Wohnzimmer und spielte mit ihnen ein Brettspiel, als plötzlich das Telefon klingelte. "Ich geh schon", sprang Aurora von ihrem Stuhl. Sie nahm den Hörer ab. "Hallo? Wer ist da?", wollte sie wissen. "Aurora...", sprach eine verzerrte Stimme. Aurora hörte ruhig zu und legte auf... "Wer war das?", wollte Jox wissen. Aurora antwortete nicht... Sie ging Richtung Ausgang. Und drehte sich noch mal um. "Es gibt da etwas was ich noch erledigen muss", rief sie in den Flur. Ehe Jox oder Applejack etwas sagen konnten, hatte Aurora sich in die Luft erhoben und flog in Richtung Manehatten... --- Es war wieder Nacht in Manehatten. In dieser Dunkelheit, die nur von Straßenlaternen und anderen Lichtern unterbrochen wurde, war es für Memory ein leichtes nicht entdeckt zu werden. Vor allem aber, weil sie flog. In den Schatten fühlte sie sich wohl, wenn sie auf der "Pirsch" war. Schließlich war sie auf dem Dach eines Wolkenkratzer gelandet und beobachtete von dort aus das große Hauptquartier von Hell Area, der vorletzten großen Organisation in Manehatten. Overlord, Agent Smith und die Spec-Ops machten sich bereit in die Basis von Hell Area einzudringen. Es war wie ein klassisches Selbstmordkommando, mit dem Unterschied, dass sie nicht die einzigen waren die Hell Area den Gar aus machen wollten. Eross kroch durch einen Lüftungsschacht, um tiefer in das Gebäude zu kommen. Orydia hatte ihn dazu gedrängt mehr über das Pony herauszufinden, durch simples beobachten. Aurora hatte zwei Wachen an der Hintertür des Gebäudes ausgeschaltet und war nun in einem Flur den Gebäudes. Memory hatte den weg durch ein Fenster genommen und bereits zehn Mitglieder von Hell Area getötet, aber dieses mal hat sie die Körper ganz gelassen. Sie nutzte eine ihrer Fähigkeiten und machte sich zehn, nahezu unaufhaltbare Zombiediener. Mehr von diesen Puppen konnte sie nicht steuern - es war schon kräfteraubend genug! --- Die Combine stürmten das Gebäude. Dicht an dicht gingen sie nebeneinander einen Flur entlang. Overlord und Agent Smith waren an der Spitze des Trupps und Overlord ballerte mit seinen Leuten jeden gangster gnadenlos über den Haufen. Eross rannte durch einen Flur und wurde von einigen der Untoten verfolgt, er hatte keine Ahnung von wo sie kamen, Lowa und Orydia hatten auch keine Idee. Aurora schwebte durch die Gänge des Gebäudes und musste mit Schrecken feststellen, dass überall Leichen lagen und ein paar Zombies rumschlürften. Doch sie griffen SIE nicht an! Memory tötete weiter Gangster, während ihre Zombiepuppen ihr etwas Arbeit abnahmen. Sie alle bewegten sich in auf eine große Halle zu... Eross riss die Tür auf und verbarrikadierte sie. Aurora knallte die Tür einigen Verbrechern vor der Nase zu, die darauf hin von den Zombies zerrissen wurden. Overlord stürmte mit seinen 11 Begleitern in den Raum und verriegelte die Tür hinter sich. Eross starrte die Combine und Aurora verwundert an. Overlord ging zu Aurora. "Du bist also gekommen, hallo Aurora", begrüßte Overlord sie. "Ich bin nur aus einem Grund hier: Ich will Dr. Sky", sagte Aurora in einem finsteren Ton. "Den kriegst du..." "Ich unterbreche euch nur ungerne. Aber könntet ihr mir sagen was hier los ist?!", mischte sich Eross ein. Beide drehten sich zu Eross. "Memory ist los und du solltest nicht hier sein." "Sie ist für diese handvoll Untote verantwortlich", zeigte Overlord mit einer Handbewegung auf die Zombies hinter einer der Türen, die weiter ihre Opfer zerfetzten. "Sie hat ein Fitzelchen von Orydias Kraft", sagte Eross. "Ja und das hat ihr wahrscheinlich diese Stimmen und Mordlust verabreicht." "Sie will dich töten Eross, sie denkt du hättest aus freien Stücken, damals im Schattenreich ihre Eltern getötet", erklärte Overlord. "WAS?! DAS WAR ICH NICHT! DAS WAR ORYDIA!", entfuhr es Eross. "Ich bin nicht der der das beurteilt Eross." "Memorys Vater war ein Freund von mir und ihre Mutter sah einem Schatten zum Verwechseln ähnlich. Ich habe sie adoptiert, als sie starben." "Ich verstehe...", gab Eross tonlos von sich. Eine vierte Doppeltür öffnete sich und fünf Untote strömten heraus. Die Spec-Ops gingen in Schussposition. Die Zombies blieben stehen und öffneten einen Gang in der kleinen Meute, als sie etwas den Weg freimachten... Es war ein Pony mit schwarzem Fell, einer lila-orange gestreiften Mähne, roten Augen, gekreuzten Bandagen um den Flügeln, Blut unter den Augen und mit einem langen Messer in dem Huf. Es war Memory, die mit einem geisteskranken Grinsen da stand und das Blut genüsslich vom Messer ableckte. Eross Augen weiteten sich.... "Ist das... ist das...?" "Ja... das ist Memory.", sagte Overlord. Aurora wandte sich zu Overlord. "WO ist Dr. Sky?", wollte sie wissen. "Ich bin hier", sagte eine Stimme und vor einer fünften Doppeltür stand der, mit Brandnarben übersäte Dr. Sky und mit Sturmgewehren bewaffnete Gangster, die ihre Waffen auf alle Anwesenden richteten. Agent Smith drängelte sich durch die Combine und sah Sky mit wütender Miene an. "Dr. Sky", sagte er. "Warum nennst du mich nicht Vater Taylor?", erwiderte Dr. Sky und grinste melancholisch. Agent Smith biss die Zähne zusammen. "WEIL DU NIE WIE EIN VATER ZU MIR WARST! MEIN STIEFVATER WAR FÜR MICH MEIN RICHTIGER VATER UND NICHT DU!!!", brüllte Taylor. "Deine Mutter und er wussten zu viel über die Regenbogenfabrik, darum hab ich sie in die Maschine werfen lassen", sagte Sky eiskalt. "Dafür werde ich dich zur Rechenschaft ziehen!", rief der Agent erzürnt. --- Dr. Sky hatte nur ein fieses Grinsen auf dem Gesicht als er das hörte. "Ha, das wollen wir doch mal sehen. Tötet sie alle!", rief Sky seinen Gangstern zu und verlies den Raum. Die Verbrecher verteilten sich und schossen. Die Combine taten es ihnen gleich. Ein kurzes und schweres Feuergefecht brach aus. Memory hetzte ihre Marionetten auf die Gangster und machte sich auf den Weg um Dr. Sky zu töten, während Aurora ihr folgte. Die Zombies schafften es sich ein paar Gangster zu krallen und die Combine hielten die Stellung. Nach ungefähr 2 Minuten waren die Gangster erledigt und die Zombiepuppen zerschossen. Die Combine hatten keinen ihrer Männer verloren. Eross stützte sich von Angst erfüllt an die Wand. Memory machte ihm richtig Angst. Memory verfolgte, dicht gefolgt von Aurora, Dr. Sky. Sie malte sich schon im Kopf seinen qualvollen tot aus. Aurora hatte nur ein Ziel: Dr. Sky büßen zulassen, was er und die anderen Fabrikarbeiter ihr angetan hatten. "Also was jetzt?", wollte Agent Smith wissen. Agent Smith, alias Taylor Sky, hatte sich wieder beruhigt und wartete... "Wir werden warten bis sich Aurora und Memory disen Bastard vorgeknöpft haben", sagte Overlord. "Ich finde es gut, das er das nicht überleben wird", grinste Smith, denn Skys Tod würde ihm Genugtuung bringen. Overlord wandte sich Eross zu. "Eross, ich muss mal ein ernstes Wort mit Orydia reden", verlangte er und augenblicklich erschein Orydia hinter ihnen. "Du willst mit mir reden?" Overlord drehte sich um. Sein angiftender Blick wurde von seiner Maske und seiner Schutzbrille verschlungen. "Und das...", er atmete tief durch,"Unter vier Augen." Dr. Sky wurde in die Enge getrieben. Er lies einen nicht endenwollenden Strom aus Gangstern los. Jedoch tötete Memory die Gangster immer schneller, als sie nachkamen und nach einer Weile kamen auch keine Gangster mehr, sie waren alle tot. Sky stand an der Wand und fürchtete sich. Seine ganze Selbstsicherheit hatte sich innerhalb von Sekunden in Luft aufgelöst. Aurora und Memory taten sich zusammen um ihn gemeinsam zu töten... "Ich kastrier ihn", sagte Aurora. "Und ich reiss ihm die Gedärme raus und stopf sie ihm in den Rachen", sagte Memory, grinste wahnsinnig und neigte den Kopf zur Seite. Overlord und Orydia waren in einem Raum und konnten nun ungestört reden, auch wenn in diesem Raum etwa drei Leichen lagen. "Worüber willst du reden?", wollte sie wissen. Overlord kam blitzschnell mit ihr auf Augenhöhe. "DU BIST EIN HERZLOSES UND GEWISSENLOSES MONSTER! DU HAST MIR MEINEN FREUND GENOMMEN UND DU HAST AUCH NOCH VIELE UNSCHULDIGE GETÖTET!", brüllte der Anführer der Combine erbost. "ICH HABE AUCH EIN HERZ! ICH LIEBE MEINE SCHWESTER!", erwiderte Orydia. Overlord richtete sich auf. "Ein Herz kann so hart und kalt wie Stein werden." "Und ein Gewissen hast du offenbar nicht... das macht mich traurig. Du hast Memory ihre Eltern genommen und noch so viele andere getötet... und hat sie das jetzt verdient...? Ich habe immer versucht Memory ein guter Ersatzvater zu sein... sie hat ein Herz aber du, Orydia, nicht...", sagte Overlord und verließ den Raum... "Ich habe wohl ein Herz... weil es grad in tausend Teile zerspringt... verzeih mir Memory verzeih mir...", sagte Death in den leeren Raum und sank weinend zu Boden. Memory vernahm in ihren Gedanken Orydias Worte... Ich verzeihe dir..., dachte sie... Aurora kastrierte Sky ganz langsam..., die entsetzlichen Schmerzen ließen ihn so laut schreien, dass man ihn im ganzen Gebäude hören konnte. Memory schnitt mit ihrem Messer, ganz langsam, den Bauch und den Brustkorb auf... Dann riss sie die Organe, eins nach dem anderem, raus ganz langsam... Sky schrie immer weiter und lauter. Beim Herz und Lunge hörte sie auf... Sie und Aurora packten erst die ganzen Organe zu einem Brei zusammen und stopften Sky alles in den Rachen ganz langsam... Er starb langsam und qualvoll. Beide waren zufrieden... Aurora flog wieder nach Hause und Memory tötete Eross doch nicht, da sie nun verstand, warum ihre Eltern starben. Die Spec-Ops, Overlord und Memory verließen die Stadt, aber nicht ohne vorher alle Spuren zu verwischen. Für Smith war ein Jahrelanger Kummer beseitigt. Eross war wieder bei seiner Safira und verarbeitete erst mal die Geschehnisse. Orydia war froh, dass Memory ihr verziehen hatte, Eross jedoch würde ihr wohl nie verzeihen. Die Polizei in Manehatten betrachtete die Auslöschung von Hell Area als Ende der Mordserie. Overlord war glücklich das es Memory gut ging und er war froh das ihr Morddrang sich erst mal nicht mehr meldete. ENDE